


Day 2 Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed in

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/91581.html





	Day 2 Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed in

Dec 2: Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed in

The snow coasted slowly to the ground as he walked the quiet street. Most people were home now. Sure, he had been invited to join the festivities but had assured everyone he had plans. Maybe they weren’t the traditional Christmas Eve plans, but they were his tradition and he needed them. 

Slowly he walked along the stone wall. Every now and then his feet would pause while his fingers traced a name and he whispered to the name. Finally, he arrived at his destination. This time his fingers touched the name almost reverently. “You’d be proud of McGee. Last week, he cracked that old cold case about…”

Unheeding the snow flakes, he continued talking about everything that had happened in the past month. Sometimes he laughed to himself imaging how she would smile at the stories. Other times, he brushed away a tear as he related the hard updates. Gradually, his voice became raspy. “Supposed to get a couple inches of snow tonight, I guess I should head home.” He touched his fingertips to his lips and then gently to the name. “Merry Christmas, Kate.”


End file.
